


【柯王子】冰雪之心

by shanyaohuoguo



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyaohuoguo/pseuds/shanyaohuoguo
Summary: 宝石鉴定师Jack Benjamin（杰克）/卧底警察Curtis Everett（柯蒂斯），这是一个因为一块石头而引发的故事，私设柯蒂斯比杰克大一岁，桃包宇宙系列5。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Jack Benjamin/Curtis Everett, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“小蓝，你在这里干什么？”“小红，我来接你啦！我带了好多好多钱！你跟我走吧！”“不！我已经有小绿了！你不要再来了，小绿，我们走！”

小杰克坐在家门口的草坪上玩的正欢，妈妈的声音传来：“Jack！别玩啦！赶快回家吃饭！”

“知道啦！”小杰克把“小蓝”、“小红”什么的胡乱往自己怀里一塞，迈开小细腿吧嗒吧嗒跑进了屋。

因为工作需要，小杰克的爸爸妈妈一年前把他带到这个美国小镇。刚来这里的时候，小杰克整天以泪洗面，嚷嚷着爸爸妈妈是大坏蛋，他要回去和他的好朋友们在一起。不过小孩子总是忘性大，几个月之后，小杰克已经开始和邻居小姑娘手牵手荡秋千了。

“吃慢一点，洗手了吗？”小杰克坐在餐桌前啃着鸡腿，妈妈把沙拉端了上来说：“你爸爸今天可能会回来晚一点，妈妈等会也要去公司，烤鸡在冰箱里，饿了你就拿出来吃，晚上锁好门，不要乱跑，做好作业，有什么事给爸爸妈妈打电话，或者找Linda阿姨帮忙，听到了没？”妈妈坐在小杰克旁边叮嘱道。Linda阿姨是他们的邻居，人很好，经常会帮助小杰克一家。

“妈咪，你晚上会回来陪我睡觉嘛，我害怕~”小杰克望着妈妈，嘴一撇，眼角冒出了豆大的泪珠，看起来可爱又可怜。

妈妈叹了口气，亲亲小杰克肉肉的脸颊：“我尽量宝贝，妈妈忙完就回来陪你，在家一定要乖哦！”

妈妈出门后，屋子里重归寂静。

小杰克抱着他的宝贝玩具熊，躺在了自己的小床上，呆呆地望着天花板。

他有点想爷爷了。

小杰克还记得自己是个小娃娃的时候，爷爷就经常一个人坐在藤椅上翻看老相册， 他颠颠跑过去爬到爷爷腿上要抱抱，爷爷抱着他，摸着他的脸笑呵呵地说：“你长得真像我。”小娃娃杰克笑嘻嘻地搂着爷爷的脖子，奶声奶气地重复着爷爷的话：“我长得像爷爷！”

爷爷笑眯眯地看着他的脸，可泪水却慢慢涌了出来：“你……要是像他就好喽！”小娃娃杰克非常迷惑，刚才爷爷不是还笑着吗，怎么又开始哭了呢？他问爷爷：“爷爷，你怎么哭了呀？”爷爷摇摇头：“没事，我就是……想起了以前的一些事情。”他拍拍小娃娃杰克的肩膀，“天气这么好，快出去玩吧！”

后来小杰克慢慢了解到关于爷爷的过去，爷爷以前本来是一位地位显赫的王子，而且是很有希望当上一国之君的，可后来因为某些原因他被皇室驱逐了出去。有传言说，爷爷被驱逐的原因是他爱上了一个男人，而这种禁忌之爱在那个时候简直是大逆不道，爷爷被当时的国王和皇室唾弃，最后被迫和奶奶结婚生子。

爷爷去世的时候，小杰克哭得很惨。虽然他的小脑瓜有点不太理解爱是什么，但是他想到爷爷以后可以和他爱的人在天堂相聚，心里也好受了一些。

想着想着，小杰克翻身下床，从抽屉里拿出他的“伙伴”们：一块块晶莹剔透，闪烁着奇异光芒的各色宝石。

小杰克的奶奶非常喜欢收藏奇珍异宝，尤其是各种各样的宝石，家里有一面很大的柜子用来收藏它们。同龄的小孩子都是玩芭比娃娃、赛车积木之类的，而杰克从小就特别喜欢把玩那些宝石，拿起一颗就爱不释手。后来他天天在宝石堆里泡得久了，小小年纪就练出一双“火眼金睛”，一块宝石他只要看一看摸一摸，就会知道宝石的真假，准确率高达99.9%。

来到美国之前，一直很疼爱小杰克的奶奶就几乎把她收藏的所有宝石都送给了小杰克。由于他年纪还小，大部分宝石就由爸爸妈妈代为保管，只留下了一小部分给小杰克玩。他给这些陪伴他的宝石都起了名字，蓝色的宝石就叫“小蓝”，红色的宝石就叫“小红”……取好名字之后他就用这些宝石玩过家家，玩得不亦乐乎。

反正时间还长，作业不着急写，先玩一会儿再说！小杰克眼睛滴溜溜一转，哗啦啦把宝石倒在地上又开始玩了起来，早就把前几天因为没写作业而被妈妈训哭的事情抛在脑后了。

————

时光飞逝，杰克升入了小镇上最好的高中，他学习好，长得帅，是很多小女生的梦中情人。但是他的心思除了学习全部都在宝石的身上，天天研究如何鉴定宝石，并没有注意到小女生们给他的飞吻。

这天课间，杰克的同学安娜开始炫耀她的钻石手链：“这是我男朋友给我买的！他说这可是钻石中的极品，花了好多钱买的哦！”大家围成一圈，非常羡慕地看着安娜的手链。

杰克正好路过，他瞥了一眼手链就皱起了眉头说道：“这肯定不是钻石。”安娜听到了，她生气地走到杰克面前，“你说什么呢！”

“我是说，这个肯定不是真正的钻石，你被骗了。”杰克认真地说。“不可能！”安娜气呼呼地说。

杰克把手链上的钻石举到阳光下，指给安娜看：“真钻的切割刻面是棱角锋利的，还会有五光十色的彩光；而像这种锆石，硬度低，所以切割的棱线比较圆滑，也没有什么光彩。还有，”杰克将钻石贴近手臂，“真钻会有导热性，贴近皮肤会有一定的温度。而这个钻石凉凉的，肯定不是真的。”

“……怎么会这样？哇——他竟然骗我！”安娜傻眼了，一下子大哭起来，杰克赶紧捂住了耳朵，心想：女孩子的声音真的很有穿透力。

放学之后，杰克收拾好书包刚走出校门，就被一伙混混给拦住了。

“你就是Jack Benjamin？”领头的混混梳着背头叼着根烟，斜着眼看他。

杰克点点头，这伙人来者不善，他往后退了退想逃跑，但他们一拥而上，把杰克拎到了离学校不远的巷子里，开始对他拳打脚踢。

“臭鸡仔！你他妈是不是活腻歪了？就你长眼会看石头！妈的老子好不容易搞到个妞全都被你搅和了！”那个领头的边踢杰克边骂道。由于力量相差太悬殊，杰克只能抱头挨打。

“今天没打解气，明天接着打！走！”领头的打累了，吐了口唾沫扬长而去。

杰克被揍得鼻青脸肿的回了家，把家里人吓了一跳。爸爸听杰克说完事情的来龙去脉之后，握紧了拳头：“Jack，明天我去接你放学。”

杰克有点担心的问：“Dad你明天还要上班吧……”

“就这样定了！”爸爸打断他的话回了屋。

第二天放学后，杰克出了校门，爸爸果然在门口等着他。两个人刚走到那个巷口，那伙混混就冒了出来：“呦呵，还知道找外援啊，还是个老东西，给我接着……”领头的活还没说完，杰克的爸爸就一拳挥了过去，领头的混混“噗通”被打趴在地上，半边脸瞬间肿了起来。

杰克目瞪口呆地看着自己的爸爸和那些混混打成一团，在他的印象里，爸爸一直是非常谦和，彬彬有礼的人，从来没见过他发狠打人的样子。“Jack！拿东西打他们！”爸爸吼道。

杰克清醒过来，他顺手抄起一根木棍就冲了过去：“啊啊啊我打死你们！”

混混们看到两个人一副要拼命的架势，忽然就害怕了，杰克的棍子还没落下来，他们就一溜烟全跑了。

打跑混混之后，爸爸带杰克去附近的餐厅里吃饭，他对杰克说：“Jack，在小镇上，还有爸爸妈妈可以保护你，等你真正进入社会之后，就要独自面对更多的危险和挑战。所以，你要让自己强大起来，才不会被别人欺负，明白吗。”

杰克啃着汉堡点点头，他明白爸爸的意思。从此以后他就开始锻炼健身，空闲时间还会学习一些基本的格斗技巧。渐渐地，杰克细瘦的胳膊上也鼓出了肌肉。上了大学之后，他不仅学习好，长得帅，身材也更加诱人，成为了更多小女生的梦中情人。

————

虽然以杰克的成绩可以上更好的大学，可他还是选择了纽约的美国宝石学院。在这里，他可以学习到更多关于宝石的知识，接触到更多不同种类的宝石，在杰克的眼里，这里就是天堂。

想要成为一个真正的宝石鉴定师，理论学习只占一小部分，还是需要大量的实践经验。杰克虽然从小就接触宝石耳濡目染，可经过系统学习之后他才发现，他还差得很远。杰克在学校里主攻宝石鉴定，珠宝设计的课程也同时在学，每天不是泡在图书馆就是实验室，大学生活紧张而充实。

终于，杰克顺利地拿到了美国宝石学院的毕业证书，还同时得到了钻石鉴定文凭和有色宝石鉴定文凭，这是对他多年寒窗苦读的最大肯定。毕业典礼的时候他开心极了，左手搂着爸爸，右手搂着妈妈，在校园里兴奋地蹦蹦跳跳，引来不少教授和同学的目光。

毕业之后，杰克在纽约的街边开了一家小小的珠宝店，他把奶奶给他的宝石一颗颗放在玻璃柜子里，每天只要看着它们，杰克就感到非常的满足。他想，就算在这个小小的珠宝店里过一辈子，也没有什么不好的。

而杰克平静无波的生活，在那个男人推开店门的那一刻，被打破了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

那天杰克和往常一样，早早来到了店里。他边哼着昨天刚学会的歌，边拿着抹布把柜台擦拭得干干净净，连一点浮灰也没有。

打扫完毕之后，杰克便坐在柜台前开始翻书学习。宝石鉴定师的资格证书时效只有一年，所以杰克每年都需要接受宝石鉴定师的认证考试。杰克的很多大学同学因为如此苛刻的认证要求都陆续转行了，他却硬是坚持了下来。因为杰克真的很喜欢宝石，非常热爱这个职业。

“叮铃铃~”挂在店门口的铃铛欢快地响了几声，杰克抬头，一个高大的男人推门进来，他环视了一下四周，然后看向杰克。

四目相对，两个人都愣了一下。

杰克一下子就被男人的眼睛吸引住了。

他从来没有见过如此明净澄澈的眼睛，就像顶级的月光石一样，玻璃般的瞳仁里带有灵动的蓝色微光，在清晨阳光的照射下，浮动着幽幽光晕。男人的眼睛里，仿佛有无数的璀璨星河在飞旋交融，让人不由得沉溺于其中。

我的天哪，杰克暗想，这个人的眼睛也太好看了吧！如果人的眼睛可以像宝石一样分级，那他的眼睛绝对是世界顶级！全球第一！不接受任何反驳！

男人见杰克直勾勾地盯着自己，有点不知所措。他低头看了看自己的打扮：T恤外套夹克，下面是一条洗得发白的牛仔裤和帆布鞋，虽然不怎么讲究，好歹也算干净，上面也没有什么脏污。

男人朝杰克挥了挥手：“Hello？请问你是Jack Benjamin吗?”

杰克这才回过神来：“哦不好意思！”他不禁懊恼自己大早晨的怎么就开始沉迷于美色，“我是。您是来挑选宝石吗？”

男人举起手里拎着的密码箱：“不是，我是来找你鉴定石头的。”

太棒啦！杰克跃跃欲试，不知道这次又可以看到什么样的宝石：“那您拿出来我看一下吧。”他从柜台里拿出了镊子和放大镜。

男人却并没有动作，他停顿了一下说：“你这里有隐蔽一点的地方吗，箱子里的东西不太方便直接在这里看。”

杰克点头表示理解：“好的，请跟我来。”说着他把店门暂时锁上，把男人领到珠宝店后面的暗室里。

暗室被杰克布置得干净整洁，墙边的玻璃柜里摆满了从世界各地开采出来的稀有宝石，暖黄的灯光让这些宝石变得更加炫彩夺目。中间有一张大桌子，上面分门别类摆放着显微镜等各种检测仪器，桌边有一个精致的小皮箱，里边整整齐齐码放着不同规格的小镊子。

两个人坐定之后，男人说：“这块石头……是我的传家之宝，我现在没钱了，想把它卖掉换点钱，你帮我看一下它大概能值多少钱。”说完，他打开了箱子。

杰克只看了一眼，就觉得这块石头不同寻常。

这是一块被切割成立方体的石头，大概一个手掌大小，通体透明，肉眼看过去没有一丝的杂质，在灯光的照耀下发出一种奇妙的绚丽光芒。

杰克带上手套，小心翼翼地捧起这块石头。……好沉啊，杰克想，一般的宝石是不会沉重到如此地步的。杰克把石头放在桌子上，拿出放大镜细细地观察。

“奇怪……”看着看着，杰克渐渐皱起了眉头，“怎么会这样？”

男人好奇地探过头：“怎么啦？”

杰克说：“稍等，我需要再确认一下。”他快步走到一个仪器面前，在石头上抹了一点东西之后把它放在上面，眼睛凑到观察镜前继续仔细地看着。

男人见他看得那么仔细，便也想过去看看，他刚走到杰克身边，杰克就猛地抬起头，后脑勺差点撞上男人的脸，“测出什么了吗？”男人有点不好意思地后退一步问到。

杰克没有发现男人的小动作，他的眉心已经拧成了一个疙瘩：“很奇怪，真的很奇怪。”杰克问道：“先生，我想问一下，这块石头是从哪里来的？”

男人有点疑惑：“你问这个干什么？”

“是这样，”杰克尽量用通俗易懂的语言给男人解释：“在估价之前，我们首先要知道这是哪种宝石。确定宝石的种类需要从外观、比重、折射率等方面作为参考。我在初步观察这块石头外观的时候，发现它和我脑海里能记起来的所有宝石种类全都对不上，所以我想用折射仪来最终确定一下。”

“折射率是确定宝石种类的一个重要参数。一般来说，每种宝石都有其对应的折射率，比如，”杰克指了指摆在玻璃柜里的宝石，“这颗斯里兰卡产的蓝宝石，折射率在1.76-1.77之间，那颗紫水晶的折射率是在1.54-1.55之间，都是有固定的折射范围。”

“而这块石头，我测出的折射率竟然是上下浮动的，而且数据波动的区间很大，就像是……”杰克搜肠刮肚寻找能够形容这块石头的词语，“就像它的内部是活的，有生命的一样。所以我想知道，这块石头是产自哪里，我需要知道更多关于这块石头的信息来确定它的种类。”

男人没有立刻回答杰克的问题，而是反问他：“也就是说，你从来没有见过这种石头是吗？”

“是的，从来没有见过。”杰克如实回答。虽然很有挫败感，但是发现了一颗从来没有见过的石头而产生的兴奋感已经压过了那一点点的难过，杰克现在只想把这块石头拿到学校的实验室，继续好好地研究一番。

男人沉思了一下，忽然小声嘀咕了一句：“看来没有错。”然后他掏出钱包，抽出几张钞票放在杰克面前：“谢谢你帮我鉴定，我已经明白了，再见！”说完就急匆匆地把宝石放进密码箱，准备起身走人。

“哎先生先生等一下！你叫什么名字！”杰克看男人要走，心里一急，赶紧三步并做两步跑过去伸出手，想拦住他离去的脚步。

“哎呀！”男人听到杰克的声音停住转过身，可杰克冲得太猛，没有刹住脚，直接撞进了男人的怀里，两个人面对面地大眼瞪小眼。

由于身高都差不多，所以杰克扑过来的时候，手正好撑在男人的那对大胸上。杰克下意识地抓了抓，手感还挺好……他正心猿意马的想着，忽然反应过来自己在干什么，赶紧起身跳到一边。

“……对不起！”杰克简直想找个地缝钻进去，这下真的要被当成变态了。

“……我叫Curtis。”柯蒂斯低头红着脸说，似乎并没有生气。

“啊？……哦好的，Curtis先生，”杰克终于反应过来柯蒂斯是在回答他刚才的问题，“你明天可以过来一下吗，我回去查一下资料，明天一定会帮你鉴定出来这到底是什么石头的。”

“我明天会来的。”柯蒂斯沉默了几秒钟，最后长出了一口气，像是下了很大决心似的说道，说完便快步走出了店门。

————

晚上回到公寓之后，杰克把屋子里所有关于宝石的书都搬了出来。他在离珠宝店不远的地方租了一间单人公寓，把自己大部分的学习资料和书籍都搬到了这里。

他对照着白天记录下的数据，翻遍了地上的书籍，结果却一无所获。

杰克疑惑中又带点兴奋，难道自己真的发现了一个从没有人发现过的宝石种类？那如果根据这个写一篇研究论文，说不定自己就能成为珠宝界的明日之星，那个在大学里脾气古怪一直刁难学生的教授也肯定会对自己刮目相看的，哈哈哈……他完全陷入了自己的脑洞里。

杰克把资料整理了一下塞进了书包，内心无比的期待明天的到来。

————

第二天，杰克坐在店里翘首期盼着那个高大的身影，可一整天过去，都没有等到柯蒂斯出现。

到了闭店时间，杰克伸了个懒腰，有点失望地锁好店门，背着包往公寓的方向走去。

走着走着，他直觉有点不对：后面有个很有节奏的脚步声在一直跟着他。

他立刻回头望去，街面上只有零散的行人，并没有什么可疑的人。

但是杰克不敢大意，他马上改变了自己的行走路线，连续拐了好几个街口，一口气绕了一个大圈，直到确定那个脚步声没有在他身后响起，他才回到了自己的公寓。

刚进门还没松口气，杰克迅速矮下身子，从背后掏出一把瑞士军刀。

就着月光，他看到出门前还很干净的地板上，赫然出现了一个沾着泥的脚印。

黑暗中杰克放轻脚步，后背抵在墙上，心脏在胸腔里跳动得非常剧烈。公寓里没有什么值钱的东西，杰克暗自祈祷这位不速之客已经离开了这里。

他轻轻挪动脚步，朝屋子里走去。

“吱嘎。”客厅窗边的地板忽然发出了一声轻响，杰克耳朵一动，迅速做出判断：有人躲在窗帘后面！他毫不犹豫地挥刀扑过去。

窗帘后的黑影反应更加迅速，一个闪身躲过了杰克的小刀。

杰克学习过很多的格斗技巧，其中掌握最好的就是耍小刀，经过几年的刻苦练习，杰克基本上可以做到人刀合一，指哪打哪。但是这个黑影不仅身体比他更加强壮，格斗技能也更胜一筹，几个回合下来，杰克有点力不从心，眼看着自己要被黑影控制住，他心一横，翻了个刀花，握紧刀柄攒劲向黑影的手臂捅去。

可黑影还是先他一步，立掌用巧劲一劈，杰克手腕一麻，军刀掉在了地上。黑影伸手捂住杰克的嘴，另一只手锁住杰克的两只手腕，把他牢牢按在墙上，用自己的身体固定住还在剧烈挣扎的杰克：“别动，是我。”杰克一愣，这个声音听起来有点耳熟。

“是我，Curtis，你听我跟你解释。”柯蒂斯尽量放轻声音说话，他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起，柯蒂斯粗重的呼吸喷在杰克的脖子上，那里激起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

柯蒂斯？！杰克心里一惊，怎么会是他？

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

杰克被柯蒂斯禁锢在怀里，大气也不敢喘，柯蒂斯说：“我会放开你，但是你得答应我不要叫，好吗。”

杰克赶紧点点头，柯蒂斯的大胸压得他几乎不能呼吸，他可怜的肺现在急需新鲜空气。

柯蒂斯松开了手，杰克赶紧吸了口气，还没喘匀又被柯蒂斯捂住了嘴。

“嘘！”柯蒂斯做了个噤声的动作，然后迅速地在杰克屋子里的各个角落检查摸索了一遍。

做完这一切后，柯蒂斯松了口气：“呼……应该没事了。”

“那……我可以开灯了吧。”杰克在他身后问道。

————

昏暗的灯光下，杰克和柯蒂斯分别坐在餐桌两边，相对无言。

“说说吧，这到底怎么回事。”杰克实在忍不住了，打破了沉默。

柯蒂斯艰难地开了口：“这事吧，听起来可能有点不可思议，但是请你一定要相信我。”他挠了挠头问杰克：“你知道美国队长吗？”

杰克脑袋一下子没转过弯来：“美国队长？是那个超级英雄吗？”

柯蒂斯点头：“美国队长在二战的时候开着飞机撞进冰山里音讯全无，直到后来才被救了出来。当时神盾局的人救起他的时候，发现他的手里紧紧握着一块透明的石头。回去之后他们发现，这本来应该是一个冰块，不知道是因为队长血清的辐射滋养还是什么原因，这个冰块的内部性质已经发生了变化，不会再融化，还可以发光。神盾局的人认为，这里面可能有能够破解美国队长血清成分的密码，但现在暂时检测不出来。他们把这块石头命名为冰雪之心，秘密存放在了美国队长博物馆的地下室里，准备等技术成熟以后再继续研究。”

“但是不久之前，这块石头被人偷走了，地下室的门锁被破坏掉，报警系统并没有触发。神盾局的人很着急，就到我们警局报了案。局长非常重视，迅速成立了一个专案组，一直在全力追查冰雪之心的下落。直到三个月前，我们接到线报，在一个叫九头蛇的黑帮组织里出现了冰雪之心。为了不打草惊蛇，局长派我先在九头蛇内部卧底调查。”

“卧底的这段时间里我大概摸清了一些情况，九头蛇为了防止冰雪之心被偷走，做了几个伪造品和真的放在一起，乍一看根本分辨不出来。当时我急于知道哪个是真正的冰雪之心，就私自换掉了一块光芒比较显眼的石头拿了出来，我怕送回神盾局检测如果有内鬼的话会出岔子，就想暗中找人鉴定确认一下是不是真的，之后我在网上查了一下这附近的宝石鉴定师，然后就找到了你。”

杰克插话道：“哦我知道了，所以第一次见面的时候你就喊出了我的名字，还知道我的宝石鉴定价格。”

柯蒂斯点点头：“你说这块石头非常奇怪，从来没见过，我就知道我拿的应该是真的了。但我没想到你竟然对这块石头这么感兴趣，一定要我再拿来给你看。我想着再拖一天放回原处应该也没什么关系，结果那天我回去之后石头被调换的事差点暴露，不得已我只能把冰雪之心先放了回去，然后想今天找你解释一下的。”

杰克整理了一下思路，说：“你说你是个卧底警察，为了破案在黑帮里卧底，偷出了一块神奇的石头找我鉴定，然后差点被黑帮发现，所以现在想找我解释一下？”

柯蒂斯又点了点头：“额……大概是这个样子。”

“哇哦！”杰克拍了拍手，“这个故事真的太棒了，柯蒂斯，那么我问你，你是怎么知道我的公寓地址的？还有，你刚才当着我的面在我家里翻来翻去的，是什么意思？”

柯蒂斯张了张嘴，似乎想说点啥，但是没有说出来。

杰克火一下子窜到了头顶：“警察就能随随便便进人家里？还在角落埋伏着随时准备攻击我？什么八头鸟九头蛇的，我觉得你真的可以去写小说了，说不定还可以拿个诺贝尔文学奖，柯蒂斯警官！”

柯蒂斯低着头不说话，杰克深吸一口气压下心头的怒火：“算了，既然你说你是警察，那应该知道警局怎么走吧，请你以后不要再出现在我面前，不送！”

事已至此，柯蒂斯知道自己说什么也没用了，他起身准备离开，走到门口的时候说：“你放心，这间屋子现在很安全，”柯蒂斯顿了顿然后说，“我不会再来找你了。”

纽约的夜晚风还是很大，柯蒂斯走在街上，又拢了拢领子。

有些话他还是忍住了没有对杰克说，今天他正想去珠宝店找杰克的时候，发现已经有人在跟踪自己，好不容易摆脱了跟踪的人，又发现珠宝店正在被人监视，他后背一凉，赶紧偷偷查到了杰克的公寓地址摸了过去，果然在沙发角落找出一个窃听器，还没排查完其他地方，杰克就开门进来，后面的事……

就到此为止吧，柯蒂斯想，自己本身就是一个大麻烦，就不要再给其他无辜的人添麻烦了。

————

“嘿！哥们说真的，一个人生活多寂寞啊，赶紧找个妞得了，你又不能和那些破石头过一辈子。”切斯又开了一瓶酒，还在良苦用心地劝杰克。

“行了你可以闭嘴了，我心里有数。”杰克盯着眼前的鸡尾酒，面无表情地说道。

“唉，这个人生啊，嗝，”切斯打了个酒嗝，“就是要尽兴，你知道吧，就是……”话还没说完，一阵阵吵闹声从酒吧门口传来，两个人回头看去。

“糟了糟了，他们怎么来了……”切斯忽然酒醒了一大半，催促杰克：“快走快走！”

杰克被他整得一脸懵逼：“什么啊？他们是谁啊？”

切斯急着拽杰克起身：“是九头蛇他们！杀人不眨眼，吃人不吐骨头的黑帮组织！快走吧保命重要！”

九头蛇？！在第二个人的嘴里听到这个名字，杰克惊到了：“我之前怎么没有听说过？”

“你一天天泡在实验室里，都不来酒吧这种地方，怎么可能知道？他们经常来这收保护费，不过都是固定那几天来，今天日子也不对啊……”切斯彻底慌了，他一把拉住杰克的胳膊，“别喝了，快走吧！”

“等等我的衣服！”杰克赶紧拿起外套，结果切斯使劲拉了他一下，外套扫到了吧台上的玻璃杯，杯子掉到了地上瞬间四分五裂，发出的巨大声响让吵吵闹闹的酒吧瞬间安静下来。

这帮九头蛇的领头朗姆洛看到了杰克，笑容立刻变得玩味起来：“呦，长得不错，”朗姆洛走到杰克身边，抬手想摸摸杰克的脸，“这是你们家新招的吗，还是个雏吧，看这皮肤嫩的，啧。”

“别碰我！”杰克捏紧了拳头，手臂上青筋凸起，他已经做好随时攻击的准备。

在光怪陆离的灯光下，朗姆洛忽然眯起了眼：“这个鸡仔看起来有点眼熟啊……”

“Fuck！”电光火石之间，一声暴喝传来，所有人都看向了声音发出的地方。

柯蒂斯的衣服上洒满了酒水，一个黑人服务生惊慌地站在一旁抱着托盘颤抖地说：“对不起真的对不起……”

“你tm没长眼吗？”柯蒂斯一拳打在服务生的脸上，服务生狼狈地摔倒在地。

酒吧老板本来就恨透了九头蛇他们，这下看到自己的员工被他们打更是气不打一处来，“艹我跟你们拼了！”老板抄起酒瓶就冲了过去，整个酒吧乱成一团。

“走啊快走啊！”切斯赶紧把愣在那里的杰克从酒吧里硬拖了出来。“原来他说的都是真的……”杰克喃喃道。

“什么真的啊？”切斯望着杰克，一脸迷惑的问道。

————

杰克在警局门口已经站了好一会儿，他根本没有在意路人望向他的奇怪目光。

山姆推开警局办公室的门，看到柯蒂斯依旧窝在沙发里补觉。

“哎，哎，醒醒头儿，”山姆走过去拍了拍柯蒂斯的肩膀，“那小子还是不肯走啊。”

柯蒂斯被吵醒之后皱了皱眉，转过头睁开一只眼瞥他：“不走就赶他走，你们一个个都是吃干饭的吗？”

山姆乐了：“我们是想赶啊，倒是你舍得吗？”他朝着柯蒂斯挤眉弄眼，“那天在酒吧里本来不需要我出马，你硬是暗中发令让我搞点事，以前可没发现你这么多管闲事哦！”

“你tm给我闭嘴！”柯蒂斯气得觉也不睡了，一个挺身从沙发上蹦起来，挥拳揍向山姆，“再乱说小心我揍你！”

“好好好我错了我错了！”山姆连声求饶，又开始旁敲侧击起来：“头儿，要不你就去见见他吧，这小毛孩是真倔，不见到你就不肯离开。”

柯蒂斯放下拳头，无奈地叹了口气，他整了整衣服，又躺倒在沙发上说：“你先开车带他，我等会就到。”

“好嘞！”山姆转身就走，忽然反应过来，“去哪啊？”

“老地方！”

————

山姆出门一看，杰克果然还傻乎乎地站在那。山姆有心想逗一逗他：“小朋友，别等啦，我们头儿真不在这。”

“那我就等到他回来！还有，”杰克瞪着大眼睛朝山姆吼道，“我不叫小朋友！我的名字是Jack Benjamin！”

“行行行，”山姆也不逗他了，走过去压低声音说：“跟我上车，我带你去见他。”

杰克的眼睛里立刻有了光彩：“好！”

在车里杰克也不老实，左瞧瞧右看看，最后摆弄起车载音乐来。

“不好听……这个也不好听……这都什么歌啊太老了太难听了！”杰克按来按去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔。

山姆终于忍无可忍：“小子我警告你，你要是再乱切我车里的歌小心我把你锁车里！”

杰克吃了瘪，非常不开心地扁起了嘴，两手在胸前一叉，目视前方开始生闷气。

山姆一脸黑线地继续开车，脑子里有很多问号：这么个小屁孩到底是怎么把老冰棍柯蒂斯给勾引走的啊？

————

车终于开到了射击场，山姆这才发现柯蒂斯已经等在门口。“这么快？”山姆心里暗自埋汰柯蒂斯，“之前和我约打枪的时候恨不得晚一个小时，这种区别对待实在是太可恨了！”

“Curtis！”杰克看到柯蒂斯开心地下了车，跑到柯蒂斯面前又不好意思地停下了脚步：“……对不起，我之前不应该不相信你，还对你说了很多不好的话，请你原谅我。”杰克红着脸向柯蒂斯道歉。

柯蒂斯微笑看着杰克：“是我不好，之前没有跟你解释清楚，让你误会了。”他伸手揽过杰克的肩膀向射击场门口走去，边走边问他：“以前玩过枪吗？”

杰克点点头：“玩过，但是不太熟。”

“那今天带你来好好玩一玩。”柯蒂斯拍拍他的肩说道。

山姆跟着走了没几步，手机响了，他接起来一听，表情又开始难受起来。

“头儿！”他喊，“我女朋友又让我陪她逛街，我就先走了啊，你们好好玩！”

“知道了快走吧！”柯蒂斯朝山姆摆了摆手，接下来是多么美好的二人世界啊，他求之不得呢。

————

“头儿，你看那是不是柯蒂斯啊？身边好像还有个人。”朗姆洛刚下车，小喽啰的声音就传了过来。

朗姆洛定睛一望，柯蒂斯正和一个年轻男孩并肩往射击场大门走去。

“看来平时来这玩玩枪也挺好的，说不定就会有意外收获。”朗姆洛看了看手里的枪，嘴角挑起一丝阴冷的笑。

“哎，头儿，”小喽啰又疑惑地说，“柯蒂斯不是说他回家睡觉了吗，怎么跑这来了。”

朗姆洛摘下墨镜，若有所思地盯着他们。

“这么长时间了，我还是第一次看到柯蒂斯笑得这么开心，”朗姆洛冷笑一声，“……有点意思。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

杰克好几年没有打过枪了，他对射击场的一切都感到新奇，穿戴好护具之后左看看又瞧瞧，伸手摸了摸摆在一边的重机枪。

“不要乱碰，会伤到你！”柯蒂斯赶紧抓住他的手腕一撇，语气很冲的说。

“不碰就不碰，那么凶干嘛……”杰克不满地撅起嘴，完全没有发觉自己的软糯的声音就像在和柯蒂斯撒娇。

柯蒂斯的眼神飘忽了一下，也觉得自己的反应有点大，他咳嗽了一声掩饰尴尬：“来试试这把手枪。”

“射击其实很简单，心稳了，目标就更容易打中。”柯蒂斯教了杰克一些基本操作，就放手让他打靶。

杰克深呼一口气，放平心态瞄准靶心，扣动扳机一气呵成。子弹打完之后，柯蒂斯看了看靶面，满意地说：“嗯，生手能打到这种程度不错。”

杰克受到表扬，不禁洋洋得意起来：“那当然，我以前可是有练过的！”他指着步枪跃跃欲试：“我还想玩这个！”

柯蒂斯看着杰克亮晶晶的眼睛，抬手想摸摸杰克毛茸茸的头，手伸到到半空时才发现，两个人贴得极近，柯蒂斯甚至能感受到杰克灼热的呼吸在自己脸上盘旋……“嗨！”正在柯蒂斯胡思乱想之时，一个声音闯了进来。

“哇哦！这么巧！”朗姆洛话音未落，柯蒂斯立刻把杰克拖到自己身后，用身体挡住了朗姆洛打量杰克的犀利眼神。

“我就说嘛，原来是熟人，”朗姆洛走上前，微笑着和柯蒂斯打招呼，“和朋友一块来玩啊，不介绍一下吗？”

柯蒂斯充满戒备的看着朗姆洛，并没有开口。

“你这位朋友看起来真的很眼熟，”朗姆洛皱着眉头做出一副正在思考的表情，然后猛地一拍手，“啊！想起来了！之前在酒吧见过哦！”杰克忽然想起来酒吧里那个阴狠的眼神，他认出了朗姆洛，赶紧往柯蒂斯的背后缩了缩。

“看来是不欢迎我啊，Curtis，”朗姆洛笑里藏刀，“那就祝你们玩的开心！”他径直从柯蒂斯身边走过，快要擦肩而过的时候，朗姆洛若有所思地暼了杰克一眼，轻轻对柯蒂斯说了句话：“记住，有软肋的人更容易被捏死！”

杰克看着朗姆洛渐渐走远，有点担心地问柯蒂斯：“他看到我和你在一起，不会暴露你吧？”

柯蒂斯拍拍杰克的肩膀笑着说：“没关系！咱接着打步枪！”

————

在这之后，柯蒂斯又一心投入到了卧底行动中，这天他秘密回到警局向局长汇报完工作之后，扶着晕晕的脑袋走出大门，想着终于可以休息一下了，结果看到杰克扒在门边上巴巴的等着他。

看着柯蒂斯震惊的眼神，杰克不好意思的脸红了：“我听说……你这两天没有任务，正好我明天要回小镇去看爸妈，你……要不要跟我一起回去？”

柯蒂斯更加疑惑了：“你怎么知道我休息？”

“……我去问Sam了，是他告诉我的。”杰克更加不好意思地说。

柯蒂斯心里暗骂山姆大嘴巴，他对杰克说：“我要回家睡觉来着……”

“在哪睡不是睡！去我家睡更舒服！”杰克看柯蒂斯要走，赶紧抱住柯蒂斯的胳膊脱口而出，说完才发觉这话哪里不太对，赶紧改口：“额我是说……我家那边风景挺好的，你那么累需要多散散心……”

柯蒂斯看着杰克红扑扑的小脸蛋，不知怎么心里痒痒的，他赶紧控制住上翘的嘴角：“好吧，我明天开车去找你。”“好哇！那就这么说定啦！”杰克抱着柯蒂斯的胳膊开心地摇来摇去。

第二天柯蒂斯把车停在杰克的公寓楼下，杰克飞快跑下楼背着一个大包上了车，还没坐稳，他就从鼓鼓囊囊的包里掏出一大堆吃的。

“你坐车吃这些？”柯蒂斯问他。“是呀！不然多无聊！”杰克拿出一包Lotus焦糖小饼干，“小时候我妈一看我哭，就拿这个饼干哄我，每次都管用！”他伸出手把饼干送到柯蒂斯嘴边，“给你！”

柯蒂斯张嘴接了过去嚼了嚼，心想，这小家伙还真是一点点苦都不能吃，这么齁甜齁甜的饼干都能吃得这么津津有味。

杰克家所在的小镇离市区有点远，柯蒂斯开了很久才到达目的地。

“妈咪~”门一开，杰克就嗲嗲地扑到了妈妈的怀里，“哦~我的乖宝宝！”妈妈把杰克搂在了怀里亲了又亲。

“他叫Curtis！是我的……我的好朋友！”杰克介绍身旁的柯蒂斯，柯蒂斯对杰克的爸爸妈妈羞涩地笑了笑。

“啊！你好！”妈妈一看到柯蒂斯立刻变成了花痴星星眼：“你就是Curtis？我们家小Jack经常说你帅来着，这么一看真的好handsome啊！嘿嘿嘿！”

“妈咪你不要说啦！”杰克无奈，自己和妈妈煲电话粥的时候还说过柯蒂斯很善良很勇敢呢，结果妈妈就记得柯蒂斯很帅了，这么多年过去，妈妈还是那个爱花痴的妈妈。

“饭都做好了，就等着你们来吃啦！”爸爸妈妈热情地把杰克和柯蒂斯领到餐桌旁，桌子上摆满了丰盛的食物，“烤鸡腿！”杰克兴奋地叫起来，不顾鸡腿还冒着热气，拿起来就啃。妈妈微笑着摸摸杰克的头，招呼柯蒂斯：“你也快吃吧！”

恍惚中，柯蒂斯仿佛回到了自己的小时候。

————

“Curtis！快来吃饭啦！”露丝微笑着把饭菜摆在桌子上，丹尼把报纸叠好，领着小柯蒂斯来到餐桌前。

“这孩子还是认生，不知道之前在孤儿院经历过什么。”露丝和丹尼对视一眼，心里无声的叹了口气。

小柯蒂斯依旧低着头，默默地往嘴里扒着沙拉。他已经来到露丝家生活半年了，还是很少说话，每当露丝想抱抱他的时候，小柯蒂斯就会像条泥鳅一样闪到一边，用戒备的目光盯着露丝。

露丝和丹尼的家其实很温馨，丹尼每天上班出门前，都会亲吻一下露丝，说一声：“我爱你！”，露丝也会微笑着回一句：“我也爱你！”他们尝试过亲亲小柯蒂斯表达自己的爱意，可小柯蒂斯总是别扭地躲开，更别说回一句“我爱你”了。

露丝和丹尼不知道的是，小柯蒂斯其实很喜欢他们，他也很想和露丝丹尼亲亲，对他们说一句“我爱你”，只是每当小柯蒂斯想敞开心扉的时候，就会想起孤儿院里冷眼瞟他的阿姨，骂他是“恶魔”、“野种”的小孩，他总觉得自己是个异类，不敢和别人碰触，不敢接受别人的好意。

不过随着露丝和丹尼的不懈努力，小柯蒂斯的笑容渐渐多了起来，也肯拉露丝的手了，这令露丝感到很欣慰，她相信，时间会治愈一切，小柯蒂斯一定会慢慢接受她和丹尼的。

可惜宁静而快乐的时光在那个午后被彻底打破了。

那天小柯蒂斯放学回到家，看到哭得歇斯底里的露丝，和掉在地上的话筒。

“呜呜呜……他一句话都没有留下啊……”露丝捂着脸哭得不能自已。

车祸，碾压，丹尼甚至都没有被抬上救护车就已经被判了死刑。

之后的日子对露丝和小柯蒂斯来说，没有光亮，没有色彩，它被蒙上了一片永远无法抹去的灰暗。

————

吃完饭后，妈妈拉着柯蒂斯的手坐在沙发上说个不停，柯蒂斯一脸讪笑地附和着，偷偷给杰克投去求救的眼神。

杰克虽然有心想救柯蒂斯，可也只能两手一摊，用口型告诉柯蒂斯他也没有办法。

他走到屋外抬头望着静谧的星空，爸爸也跟了出来，说：“咱爷俩好久没聊天了吧？”

杰克点点头：“是啊。”

“你喜欢他，对吧？”爸爸冷不丁冒出这句话，杰克立刻就僵住了：“额我没、没有……”

“不用急着否认，眼神是骗不了人的，Jack，”爸爸看着杰克吞吞吐吐的样子笑了，“进门的时候你就一直盯着Curtis，那个眼神和当年你爷爷看那个人的眼神一模一样。”

“爷爷？”杰克从来没有听爸爸讲过爷爷的过去，“是那个……那个男人是吗？”他问。

爸爸点点头：“我小的时候，就发现他总是在翻看那本旧相册，一遍遍地摸着仅有的几张关于那个人的照片，他的眼神有时幸福甜蜜，有时哀伤绝望，看一眼就令人心碎。”

“其实爷爷不是不爱你的奶奶，只是那种爱，是掺杂了感激和愧疚的爱，混入了太多其他复杂的感情。而那颗纯粹的真心，恐怕早就已经随着他爱的那个人远去了。”

“那些王室的条条框框我并不了解，也不想去了解。有时候我想，当一个普通人也好，可以自由的爱恨，有更多的路可以选择。”

“Jack，你小的时候爸爸妈妈工作太忙，没时间陪你，等有时间了，你又长大了，有了属于自己的世界，虽然有点遗憾，可这就是人生不是吗。现在我们只希望你能找到一个可以相互陪伴、相互扶持的伴侣，健康快乐的度过一生，爸爸妈妈也就放心了。”

杰克感觉自己又开始泪眼朦胧了：“Dad你说得那么感人干啥，搞得我又想哭啦！”

“小哭包！”爸爸宠溺地捏捏杰克的脖颈，“从小就爱哭，现在怎么还这么爱哭！”

两个人都笑了。

话都已经说开，杰克也就大方承认了：“虽然我喜欢Curtis，可是我还不知道他对我有没有感觉……”

“天啊Jack，你难道没看到Curtis看你的眼神吗？”爸爸简直想一巴掌拍醒自己的傻儿子，“你要是个女人的话，都能被他那种眼神看怀孕了！”

————

夜深了，柯蒂斯想在客厅的沙发上凑和一晚，杰克硬是把柯蒂斯拖到自己的房间：“我的床大！咱俩一起睡！”

柯蒂斯弱弱地说：“我睡惯沙发了。”

杰克眼睛滴溜溜一转，反驳道：“我妈老是起夜，看到你在沙发上会吓坏她的！”

柯蒂斯望着那张勉强能躺下杰克的小床，叹了口气：“好吧，那我睡地上，你的床肯定躺不下两个人。”

杰克心虚地望向自己的小床，非常不情愿的接受了这个提议。

一场雨说来就来，刚关上灯，窗外的淅沥雨声渐渐大了起来。

“轰隆！”一声响雷在窗外炸响，杰克迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，总觉得胸口不太对劲，“怎么这么热……”他下意识用手一摸，惊得差点从床上弹了起来：柯蒂斯不知道什么时候爬上了床，头埋在杰克的胸口，浑身颤抖着。

“你怎么了？这么多汗，”杰克吓了一跳，手抹了一把柯蒂斯汗涔涔的额头，问他：“你怕打雷？”

柯蒂斯艰难地点点头，他的手牢牢箍紧杰克的腰，沙哑着嗓子说：“我有点难受，让我抱一抱你……可以吗。”杰克动弹不得，又不知道该说什么，只能先轻轻拍着他的背。

柯蒂斯闭眼紧咬着牙，即使这么多年过去，他还是忘不了那一天。

————

那天放学之后，小柯蒂斯在路边开心地转圈圈，他把那张试卷举在眼前看了又看，心里美滋滋的想：把这个好消息告诉露丝阿姨的话，她肯定会开心的。

“露丝阿姨，快看！我得了全班第一！”小柯蒂斯终于跑回了家，他打开房门蹦跳着跑进屋里，却看到露丝背对着他坐在餐桌旁，一动不动。

“露丝阿姨！快……”小柯蒂斯跑到近前才发现，露丝紧闭着眼，苍白的脸上满是泪痕，嘴边堆满了白沫，餐桌上几个药瓶东倒西歪，还剩几颗孤零零的药片散落在地。

小柯蒂斯的呼吸猛地窒住，他颤抖着双手轻轻摇了摇露丝的肩膀。

露丝的身体扑通倒在了地上，同时一声炸雷在屋外轰隆响起，沉重的声响像是硬生生砸在小柯蒂斯的心口。

很奇怪，这个时候小柯蒂斯竟然发现自己哭不出来，他一步步后退到门口，忽地转过身朝外面跑去。

他的大脑一片空白，两条腿像不受控制般跑得飞快，冰凉的雨丝狠狠刮在脸上也毫不在乎。

直到再也跑不动，小柯蒂斯一屁股坐在路边，双手抱着头，竭力控制住自己颤抖不止的身体。

他大睁着眼睛，回忆一幕幕从眼前飞过：露丝阿姨每天晚上抚摸着丹尼的相片痛哭不已；整理衣柜的时候，露丝阿姨怔怔的看着丹尼穿过的大衣；在餐桌上，露丝阿姨的眼睛总是红红的，饭只吃了几口就泪如雨下……

不知道哪一个场景是压倒露丝阿姨的最后一根稻草，可这个结果你早就应该料到的啊，还在心存侥幸以为自己的陪伴能让露丝阿姨开心起来，柯蒂斯你真是傻透了，傻透了。

小柯蒂斯坐在路边几乎缩成一个球，天空中的雷电每响一下，他的身体就瑟缩一下，眼睛已经憋得通红，却倔强的不肯让泪水流出眼眶。他最后又变成一个人了，只有自己一个人了，有什么可哭的，哭有什么用！

远处的警笛声打乱了小柯蒂斯的思绪，他在雨中慢慢抬起头，大脑慢慢从混沌中恢复清明，他终于想起来：露丝阿姨还在家里！小柯蒂斯赶紧摇晃着撑起身，转头往家的方向飞奔而去。

对面的邻居发现情况不对报了警，警戒线围住了房子，露丝被包裹起来抬上了车，小柯蒂斯远远看到，车已经慢慢启动了。

“等一下！不要！等一等！”小柯蒂斯疯了一般跑过去，他还没有让露丝阿姨看到那张全班第一的试卷，他还没有和露丝阿姨道别，他还没有……他还没有在露丝阿姨面前说过“我爱你”。

在一边勘察现场的警长发现了想要追车的小柯蒂斯，赶紧跑过去抱住了他：“小孩子不要到这里来！”忽然发现不太对劲，“你怎么了？”警长问小柯蒂斯。

“……她是我的妈妈！是我的妈妈啊！”小柯蒂斯忽然就绷不住了，他用尽全身的力气哭喊着，瘫软在警长的怀里，“我做错了什么，为什么都走了啊！”他声嘶力竭的吼着，“为什么都要离开我！为什么！为什么啊……”他趴在警长的肩头，几乎要哭晕过去，泪水混着雨水，浸湿了小柯蒂斯的衣服，也淋湿了他的心。

最后小柯蒂斯还是被送回了孤儿院，再也没有被领养走，直到他长大后进了警局工作，才离开了那里。

在警局，柯蒂斯荣获了“老冰棍”的特殊称号：明明顶着一张人神共愤的完美建模脸，却拒绝了身边所有男男女女的表白，后来甚至开始胡子拉碴，不修边幅，不到三十的年纪看起来就像一个已经奔四的糙汉。

有次山姆开玩笑打趣他：“就凭你这身材长相，在好莱坞混绝对没问题，怎么想着跑这来了？”

柯蒂斯笑了笑没有回答。做这份工作，他其实也没有什么别的想法，如果非要说出一个理由，那就是当他在那个警长的怀里失声痛哭的时候，警长抱着他，双手慢慢抚着他的背，用最轻柔的语气安慰他：“会好的……一切都会好的……”

那是柯蒂斯灰暗的人生里，第一次感受到的温暖拥抱。

从此以后，柯蒂斯无比惧怕雷雨天，每当天空电闪雷鸣，他就会冷汗直流，不停发抖，这时候他总会躲过所有人的目光，自己一个人默默熬过去。这件事柯蒂斯从没有和任何人提起，他试过无数次想从脑海里抹掉这段悲伤的记忆，可惜没有成功。

和从未拥有相比，得而复失对柯蒂斯来说简直是如堕地狱。如果这份幸福最终会离自己而去，那么他宁愿从来都没得到过，这样至少不会在分别的时刻，再经历一次撕心裂肺的痛。

————

柯蒂斯感觉自己稍微好了点，他慢慢从杰克的怀里抬起身：“对不起……”话还没说完，嘴就被杰克捂住了。

“Curtis，我爱你。”杰克湿漉漉的大眼睛盯着柯蒂斯，认真地说出了这句话。

柯蒂斯愣住了，两个人头抵着头，呼吸纠缠间，一股暧昧的气流瞬间蔓延开来。

接着杰克捧起柯蒂斯的脸，不由分说地吻住了他的嘴。他的舌头青涩地在柯蒂斯的口腔里翻搅，想尽力让这个吻能变得更加罗曼蒂克一点。

“你不会一点经验都没有吧，Curtis。”啃完柯蒂斯的嘴之后，杰克嘴硬地说，其实心里直打鼓：他那点可怜的经验还是大学里和学姐交往的时候那仅有的几次中，学姐主动教他的，再加上一点看片的心得，其他的时间全贡献在宝石和健身上了。箭在弦上杰克也只能给自己打气：经验少不要紧，气势够就可以！

柯蒂斯一下子把杰克压在身下，两个人鼓胀的下体磨蹭在一起，柯蒂斯像只野兽般死死盯着杰克，眼里满是熊熊燃烧的欲火。

杰克手伸下去，隔着裤子握住了柯蒂斯的性器：“我知道你硬了，Curtis……”

柯蒂斯猛地用嘴堵住杰克后面的话，他的吻技明显比杰克要好太多，舌尖发狠的在杰克的口腔内壁搜刮，非常轻松的就掠夺掉杰克鼻间的氧气，手灵活地探进杰克的衣服，指腹只是慢慢地在他乳头娇嫩的肌肤边缘揉蹭，杰克的身体瞬间就软了下去。

“呜……”杰克没有想到摸胸会这么舒服，胸前的酥麻感越聚越多，他不由自主地挺起腰，腿根不停地蹭着柯蒂斯的性器，两只手费劲地扯开柯蒂斯的衬衫，在光裸的胸肌上胡乱抚摸，手感真的好好……杰克心里正感叹着，忽然摸到柯蒂斯胸口上有一道奇怪的凸起，“你这里……怎么回事……”杰克喘息着问他。

柯蒂斯却突然停下了动作，眼里的火苗也渐渐熄灭，他站起身迅速整好衣服想朝外走去。

“等一下！”杰克拽住柯蒂斯，把他的衬衫使劲往下一扯，大敞着的胸口上，全都是大大小小狰狞的伤疤，看起来触目惊心。

“怎么会……”杰克手在颤抖，他想摸摸这些伤疤又怕柯蒂斯痛，“还会疼么？”杰克忍着眼泪问。

柯蒂斯沉默了一会，对杰克说：“不要再管我了，Jack。”

“你什么意思？”杰克揪着柯蒂斯的领子，他脸上的红潮还未褪去，声音满是哭腔：“我知道你在担心什么，我知道你的工作很危险，我不在乎，我都不怕，我只希望……我求你……不要丢下我……不要……”杰克的泪水一滴滴溢出眼眶，眼睛死死盯着柯蒂斯的脸。

柯蒂斯的手慢慢抬起来，硬是掰开了杰克因为揪住自己领子而骨节发白的双手，他至始至终都没敢正视杰克的双眼，而是从杰克的身旁绕了过去。

“对不起，”柯蒂斯背对着杰克说，“我只是把你当成我的弟弟……我们以后不要再见面了。”说完他抓起外套逃似的跑出了门。

杰克苦笑了一声，捂住脸无助地坐在地上无声地哭泣，泪水从指缝中一滴滴挤出，流也流不尽。

————

夜晚的九头蛇秘密基地依旧灯火通明，朗姆洛正在擦拭自己的爱枪，手下低着头走了进来。

“冰雪之心的血清提取的怎么样了？这么长时间怎么还没有动静？”朗姆洛问道。

“博士说他还在研究提取中，这几天就应该能出结果，他还说因为冰雪之心在冰层下面冻了太久，不知道里面的血清还有没有活性……”手下战战兢兢的说。

“真tm的没用！”朗姆洛啐了一口，枪管指着那个手下说：“给我去接着盯，有任何发现赶快向我汇报！”

“是！”手下仓皇跑走了。

“这可是个千载难逢的机会，必须要抢在红骷髅之前拿到血清，”朗姆洛心里暗想，“要不是为了血清，老子早就一枪突突了那个红头丑八怪了。现在最重要的，是要拿到提取出来的血清，所以没必要动那个Curtis，等事情办完之后，把锅一甩，到时候不用我动手，红骷髅就会收拾他的。”

朗姆洛心里正盘算着，手下又跌跌撞撞的闯了进来。

“头儿！头儿不好了！”手下面色惨白，哆哆嗦嗦地说，“冰雪之心不见了！”

朗姆洛带着一帮人来到了实验室，博士躺在血泊中，那几个仿造品还在，真正的冰雪之心不翼而飞。

“前后就一会儿的功夫，谁会这么厉害！”朗姆洛后面的小喽啰们窃窃私语。

“把所有监控调出来，”朗姆洛面无表情地说，“我要亲自崩了这个狗杂种！”

————

一夜大雨过后，阳光透过树荫洒了下来，照在身上暖洋洋的。

柯蒂斯窝在车里睡得正香，就被催命的手机铃声吵醒了。他从杰克家出来之后无处可去，又不想就这样回去，就开车来到小镇上的一个公园，在车里躺了一夜。

迷迷糊糊间柯蒂斯接起电话，“你真是胆够大啊，Curtis，本来我懒得动你，可你一次次挑战我的底线，让我不得不对你动手了。”朗姆洛强压怒火的声音传了出来。

柯蒂斯一下子清醒了：“Rumlow，你什么意思？”

“哈哈哈……”朗姆洛像是听到一个天大的笑话般哈哈大笑，“我什么意思？这话应该问你吧Curtis，偷了冰雪之心还在这装呢，不要告诉我你没干这事！”

柯蒂斯头皮一麻：“什么？”柯蒂斯这几天确实在和局长讨论什么时候收网，可昨天他一直在小镇上啊，“你说话要讲证据，别tm在那造谣！”

“监控拍到了你，Curtis，别往外摘了，”朗姆洛咬牙切齿，“用不用把视频传给你看一下，大摇大摆地进门杀死博士，偷走冰雪之心，你那张臭脸就是进棺材里都我都不会认错！”

“你真以为我不知道你是谁吗？那次冰雪之心被人调换的时候我就已经怀疑你了，要不是我不想节外生枝早就把你做掉了，不过我发现了个有趣的东西，”朗姆洛扑哧笑了一声，“你喜欢那个鸡仔是吧？”

柯蒂斯一股热血直冲脑门，他冲着手机大吼：“Rumlow！你tm敢动他！”

“哈哈哈……”激怒了柯蒂斯，朗姆洛乐得前仰后合，“看来我猜的没错，这样就好办了。”

“我之前和你说过，有软肋的人更容易被捏死，本来我是想直接毙了你，但是我现在改主意了，”朗姆洛一字一顿地说，“我已经定位到那个鸡仔的位置，你tm惹到我了，Curtis，所以我要让你付出代价，我要让你后悔偷走冰雪之心，让你一辈子生不如死！”

————

在XX商场，杰克拎着大包小卷走在人潮中，他怕爸妈看到他哭肿的眼睛担心他，今天一大早就偷偷来到这里散心，发泄似的买了好多垃圾食品边走边吃。

正吃着，口袋里的手机响了，杰克掏出手机一看是柯蒂斯，立刻挂掉。

手机刚放进口袋就又响了起来，铃声一阵紧似一阵，杰克实在没办法，翻了个白眼，接起了电话。

“你在哪里？”柯蒂斯劈头盖脸就问。

“我在XX商场，干嘛！”杰克没好气地回他。

“商场离XX公园有多远？”柯蒂斯猛转方向盘，抬头看着街边的路牌，忽然问杰克。

“XX公园？”杰克不知道柯蒂斯为啥这么问，“这个公园就在XX商场对面啊。”

柯蒂斯转头一看，XX商场的标志就在眼前：“你不要动，我去找你！”然后电话就挂了。

杰克简直莫名其妙，昨天晚上的委屈又涌上了心头，他恨恨地啃了一口手里的鸡腿，心想：哼！臭柯蒂斯！昨天不是还说再也不要见面吗，今天就憋不住了，男人都是大鸡腿子！

“Jack！”杰克又走了没几步，忽然感觉肩膀一紧，回头一看，发现是柯蒂斯气喘吁吁地拉住了他。

“Curtis！你是飞过来的吗？”杰克惊叹道，“这也太快了吧！”

柯蒂斯没回答他，而是一把抢过他的手机扔在地上用力一踩，杰克可怜的手机立刻变成了一地碎渣。

“我的手机！”杰克瞪大眼睛，“Curtis你疯了？！”

“抱歉，回头再跟你解释，你现在快跟我走！”柯蒂斯拽起他的手就往商场门口跑。

“什……”杰克还没明白过来怎么回事，一声巨响从商场的另一边传了过来：“轰！”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章枪战场景参考：Surviving Disaster（浩劫求生） "Mall Shooting" （第7集 商场枪战）(2009-10-14)

巨响之后，一股铺天盖地的烟尘在商场里弥漫，“怎么回事？”杰克惊慌地看向柯蒂斯。

“糟了！”柯蒂斯心里一沉，他把视线转向商场门口，隐约能看到一伙人拿着枪已经包围了商场大门。“快跑！”柯蒂斯紧抓杰克的胳膊往商场里面跑去，还没跑出几步，就听到身后接连不断的枪声。

商场里的人已经乱作一团，四散逃跑，尖叫声不绝于耳。有些人躲避不及，中弹之后身体爆出一股血花，抽搐着倒在了地上。

柯蒂斯把杰克拉到一个花坛后面，让两个人都尽量缩在角落里，这里已经离开了火力比较集中的地方，比较隐蔽，但也十分危险，四处乱飞的流弹能随时要了他们的命。

杰克完全吓呆了，他从来都没有经历过这种恐怖袭击，在之前的人生里，杰克除了研究宝石就是和爸爸妈妈、同学和好朋友在一起。他没有想到世界上还有这种魔鬼，取人性命如同儿戏，在他们的脸上没有任何良心的不安，只有杀戮之后的畅快。

枪声依旧不断，柯蒂斯把杰克按在怀里，杰克想从柯蒂斯的怀里探出头，柯蒂斯捂住了他的眼睛：“不要看。”他感觉到杰克的身体一直在抖，就拍着他的背，轻轻在杰克耳边说：“没事的，没事的。”

“Rumlow真tm是个疯子。”柯蒂斯脑袋都大了，如果朗姆洛就冲他一个人来倒也没什么，可还有这么多无辜的人，尤其是杰克。现在没有外援，他只能走一步看一步，无论如何，也要让杰克安然无恙地逃出这里。

柯蒂斯迅速环视了一下，这间小镇商场规模不算大，一共三层楼，他们在一个圆形广场的边缘地带，朗姆洛的手下正以这个广场为圆心自上而下扫射人群，离广场不远的地方有一家店铺，柯蒂斯看到货架后面有一个消防门，就是这里！柯蒂斯暗中模拟了一下路线，悄声和杰克说：“等会我们要跑到消防通道里，一定要跟紧我！”

枪声稍微小了一点，柯蒂斯立刻拉起杰克猫着身子往消防门里面跑，后面的枪声紧咬不放，幸亏他们动作快，成功跑进了消防通道。

“快！拿东西把门堵死！”一跑进来，柯蒂斯就把通道里的箱子什么的一股脑全扒拉过来，杰克也帮忙把旁边的推车拖过来抵在门上。

“好了快跑！”柯蒂斯揽过杰克继续找逃生路线，他边跑边掏出两只微型耳机，一只戴在自己的耳朵上，另一只给杰克戴上，杰克刚想问这是什么，柯蒂斯“嘘”了一声，开始拨打内线。

每个卧底小组都会有一条外界无法追踪的秘密内线可以互相联系，柯蒂斯打过去之后，山姆很快就接起来：“头儿，怎么了？”此时山姆正在警局里和其他同事嘻嘻哈哈，看到柯蒂斯打来的内线，心跳忽然乱了一拍。

柯蒂斯立刻指挥山姆：“Sam，Rumlow正在商场进行枪杀袭击，我和Jack也在里面。我需要你做三件事：1.定位我的位置，把我在的这间商场地图发给我。2.锁定商场所有监控信号，调整为只有你那边能看到。3.给离这间商场最近的特警队发消息让他们过来救援，动作一定要快，”柯蒂斯扶了扶耳机，“接下来你就是我们的眼睛，拜托你了。”

山姆稳了稳心神，立刻坐到电脑前开始操作，十几秒后，山姆通过微型耳机定位到了商场的位置，调出了商场地图发给了柯蒂斯，“头儿，你们这地方太偏了，不知道监控能不能锁定，”山姆急得一脑门子汗，同时联系特警队让他们尽快出警。

柯蒂斯大概看了下电子地图，由于微型耳机有实时定位功能，他可以清楚地看到自己在商场里的位置，商场的所有出口大概率已经被包围，但有一个地方是一个突破口，“让特警去商场卸货区那边，我和杰克也会尽快到那里。”柯蒂斯说完便皱起了眉头，商场是一个长条形的建筑，有两个圆形广场，卸货区在一端，他和杰克刚好在另一端，也就是说他和杰克想要逃出这里，必须要穿越整个商场，这让逃生的难度又增加了许多。

“好了监控锁定了！不过因为信号不好，画面不稳定，”山姆抹了一把头上的汗说，“我已经联系上了离那里最近的特警总队，大概十分钟到。”

“好。”柯蒂斯回山姆，他已经试着推了好几道消防门，结果全部都被铁链锁上。他没有放弃，继续在通道里搜寻，终于发现一个门没有锁，“快来！”柯蒂斯朝杰克招手，他们悄悄进去之后，发现这里是一间服装店，位置比较偏僻，朗姆洛的手下还没有巡逻到这里。

“拿点胶带备用，”柯蒂斯和杰克说，杰克点点头，从柜台下面的柜子里拿出胶带，柯蒂斯把衣杆拆下来掂了掂，好歹可以当作武器。

“你的小刀还在身上吗？”柯蒂斯转头问杰克。“在，”杰克说，自从健身之后，他的小刀基本不离身，“怎么了？”

柯蒂斯看了一眼杰克：“打的时候，不要心软，一定要下死手，”他低下头接着说，“抓住一切机会扎脖子，心脏，争取一招解决，懂了吗？”

杰克摸了摸背后的小刀，默默点了点头。

就在此时，灯光全部熄灭，商场陷入一片黑暗。

————

“头儿，我又看了下，那辆车确实是Curtis的，怪不得那个鸡仔的定位一下子消失了。”小喽啰又击倒一个人之后，看了一下笼罩在黑暗中的商场，对朗姆洛说道。他们昨天连夜驱车赶到这个小镇商场，一下车，朗姆洛就看到了一辆熟悉的车停在商场门口，他之前在射击场看到过，那是柯蒂斯的车。

“哼，那正好，”朗姆洛阴冷地笑笑，“这小子既然那么急着想救他的小情人，那我就满足他，都给我听好了！”朗姆洛向着手下喊道：“搜仔细点！这里面的人不准留一个活口！”

“头儿，你不怕他们把Curtis给杀了？冰雪之心可还在他手里……”小喽啰有点担心的问道。

“放心，你死了Curtis都死不了，”朗姆洛又换了个弹匣，“先顾好你自己的命吧！再说了……”朗姆洛心想，柯蒂斯闹这么一出，那个血清基本也没戏了，不如趁此机会练练枪法，能把柯蒂斯打死也算是个收获。正想着，他看到上方的监控镜头动了一下，黑暗中，镜头上的小红灯在不停闪烁。

“到底是警察，就是比我们散装雇佣兵考虑得周全。”朗姆洛看着监控镜头轻蔑的一笑，抬手就是一枪。“还有！”他继续冲着手下喊道，“看到监控就把它打碎，听到了没！”

“是！”小喽啰们齐声回道。

————

杰克和柯蒂斯躲在服装店里，商场陷入黑暗之后，杰克心里一惊，“灯怎么灭了？”

“没事，说明警察到了。”柯蒂斯拍拍杰克的肩安慰他。“哦。”杰克低下头，不知怎么回事，他非常相信柯蒂斯的话，只要他说没事就一定会没事。

柯蒂斯看着杰克别扭的样子，知道他在抵触杀人这件事。第一次和杰克过招的时候，柯蒂斯就发现杰克格斗技术虽然不错，下手却不狠，也一直在避开要害。柯蒂斯不禁想起了自己第一次杀人之后，整整三个晚上没睡着觉。可现在没有办法，他必须要把杰克的狠劲逼出来，这样才能有活下去的机会。

“头儿小心！有个人朝你们那边去了！”山姆的声音突兀响起，柯蒂斯和杰克心里同时一紧，“我用箱子先把他击倒，你用杆子打他的头，或者用刀解决他，动作要快，知道了吗？”柯蒂斯快速小声对杰克说。杰克比了个“OK”的手势，柯蒂斯给了杰克一根衣杆，自己抱着一个行李箱躲在一边，杰克掏出小刀躲在货架另一边。

巡逻的杀手很快搜到了柯蒂斯和杰克躲着的服装店，他把枪架在肩上，盯着瞄准镜四处巡视，随着脚步声越来越近，杰克的手心里慢慢渗出了汗水。

就是现在！柯蒂斯举起箱子立刻起身撞过去，杰克紧随其后，一杆子抡过去打到了杀手的头，杀手躲闪不及倒在地上，柯蒂斯重心不稳也跟着摔到一边，关键时刻，杀手忽然举起了枪，对准了愣在一边的杰克。

“小心！”柯蒂斯用整个身体包住杰克往旁边一滚，一声枪响之后，柯蒂斯感觉右臂一麻。那个杀手还没有咽气，柯蒂斯迅速抢过杰克手里的小刀翻身扑过去，直接把他的头钉在地上，杀手终于不动了。

“头儿！你没事吧！”山姆焦急的声音传来，“天啊，Curtis……”杰克抖着声音说，柯蒂斯这才发现，自己的手臂被子弹蹭了一下，虽然万幸没有打个对穿，可子弹的冲击力也让一大块皮肉翻了出来。“我没事。”滞后的疼痛顺着神经传到了大脑，柯蒂斯心脏一抽，他急喘了几口气，“拿几件衣服过来。”他虚弱地对杰克说。

杰克脑袋一片空白，他控制住颤抖的双手，把几件衬衫递给柯蒂斯。柯蒂斯嘴咬住衣服用力一撕，衬衫变成了布条。他本来想自己缠一下，发现手上实在没什么力气，只好对杰克说：“帮我包起来，快。”杰克反应过来，赶紧把布条缠在柯蒂斯的伤臂上。越来越明显的疼痛让柯蒂斯面部扭曲，他紧咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，杰克抹了一把泪，红着眼睛快速包扎好。

包好之后，柯蒂斯立刻开始翻找杀手身上有用的物品，最后发现只有步枪、子弹和防弹衣有点用。“穿上它。”柯蒂斯把防弹衣递给了杰克，“那你呢？”杰克问他，“我没事！”柯蒂斯说，“你不穿我也不穿！”杰克生气地说。

“Jack！”柯蒂斯有点火大，心想这娃儿这么老是喜欢抬杠呢，“我现在打不了枪了，所以必须要保你，如果没有你，我也不可能从这里出去，懂了吗？”他把防弹衣硬塞到杰克手里，“赶快穿！”

杰克撇撇嘴，低着头委屈巴巴地套上了防弹衣。柯蒂斯后悔自己语气太重，他拿起步枪递给杰克，尽量放温柔语气说，“打枪的时候一定要用肩膀压住，心态要稳，你打靶很准，一定要相信自己。”杰克接过枪，用力点了点头。

“好了快走！Sam，外面情况怎么样？”柯蒂斯问道。山姆赶紧回他：“头儿，他们好像知道监控被锁定了，好多都变黑了，我有点看不清，你们那边暂时还没看到有人。”

“好吧。”柯蒂斯叹口气，他拿着衣杆走在前面，让杰克端着枪走在他的身后，“不要贴墙，防止流弹。”柯蒂斯叮嘱杰克。杰克点点头，拿着步枪在黑暗中四处瞄准。

柯蒂斯盯着地图，他们已经走了一半多的路程，到了第二个圆形广场，“头儿，后面有七八个人正在往你们的方向过来！”山姆说。

圆形广场视野开阔，直接走行不通。柯蒂斯看向楼上，在电梯顶头那里，一个杀手正在巡逻。

柯蒂斯把杰克拉向隐蔽的墙角，对杰克说：“包里的衣服拿出来，把枪口包紧。”杰克悄悄拿出衣服，把枪口包住，用布条扎紧。

“Jack，我需要你一枪击毙那个人，”柯蒂斯指了指上面的杀手，然后捏着杰克的肩，“只要你按我说的做，一枪就能成功。”

“我怕我打不中，”杰克忍着眼眶里的泪，“我好害怕，我好怕啊Curtis……”

两个人沉默着对视了几秒。

“我爱你，Jack，”柯蒂斯直直看进杰克清澈的眼眸，终于说出了憋在心里很久的话，“从我们第一次见面开始，我就爱上你了。”

柯蒂斯说的是实话，在珠宝店里杰克莽莽撞撞地扑进他怀里的时候，他一直很冷静的心脏忽然加快了跳动。

那时候柯蒂斯很害怕，不知道自己到底怎么了，而现在他明白了，那是心动的感觉，是他爱上杰克的证明。他想让杰克好好活着，即使代价是要用自己的生命去换。

杰克看着柯蒂斯，圆嘟嘟的脸庞渐渐浮起了一片红晕，神奇的是，眼里的泪花竟然真的被他憋了回去，而且眼神里有了一种柯蒂斯从来没有见过的坚定与沉着：“我知道了，我会打中那个人的。”杰克对柯蒂斯说。

“好！”柯蒂斯调整了下呼吸，尽量用平静的语调对杰克说，“我会在后面指导你，按照我的步骤来，你一定会打中的，Jack。”

等杰克架好枪，柯蒂斯紧盯着那个杀手开了口：“枪先稳好，Jack，我们要想活着出去，就必须要干掉他，你把目标想成你现在最仇恨的人，调整呼吸，让你的枪和呼吸都要稳住，稳住就成功一半了。”

感觉到杰克的呼吸还是不稳，柯蒂斯继续在他耳边说：“Jack，听我的呼吸，让你的呼吸频率和我一样。”杰克闭了闭眼，感受到柯蒂斯的呼吸声就在耳边，很规律，很平稳，令他心安。

“在你结束呼吸的那一刻开枪，不要犹豫，知道吗，我相信你。”柯蒂斯说，同时左手悄悄掏出怀里的手枪，慢慢顶上了膛。

柯蒂斯相信杰克会一枪毙命，相信杰克会安然无恙地逃出这里。

因为即使杰克没有打中这个杀手，他也可以用这把手枪来转移其他杀手的注意力，希望那个时候，他还可以用最后的力气把杰克推到后面的安全地带。

他忽然有点后悔对杰克说出那些话，虽然是发自真心，可他更希望如果自己走后，杰克能够忘掉自己，毫无负担地开始新的生活。

时间仿佛都静止了，杰克能够感觉到柯蒂斯胸膛的温度源源不断的传了过来，他努力稳住心神，紧盯着那个高处的杀手。

“在呼吸结束的时候扣扳机，”柯蒂斯发现被他罩在怀里的杰克呼吸渐渐平静下来，知道他已经准备好了，“好，3，2，1，打！”

杰克瞄准了杀手的胸口，果断扣下扳机。

一声子弹冲破布料的闷声响起。

“嘭！”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章枪战场景参考：Surviving Disaster（浩劫求生） "Mall Shooting" （第7集 商场枪战）(2009-10-14)

“嘭！” 火光一闪，杀手应声倒在了地上。

“我打中了！”杰克开心地小声欢呼。“干得好，Jack！”柯蒂斯赞许地看着杰克，“快走！”他们顺着扶梯快速跑到二楼，后面的枪声也越来越近。

“头儿，那伙人马上要来了！”山姆的声音从耳机传来，杰克和柯蒂斯刚跑了上去，朗姆洛就带着手下追到了圆形广场。

“md跑得倒挺快。”朗姆洛心里暗骂，抬手一枪打在了商场二楼的立柱上，火星四溅。

杰克和柯蒂斯同时藏在柱子后面躲过了这枪，杰克猛地转身，啪啪两枪解决了跑在最前面的两个杀手，柯蒂斯看向杰克，有点惊讶于他一下子怎么这么上手。

“这枪我打着还挺顺手，”杰克蹲下身抓起被他打中的杀手身上的备用弹匣，炫耀似的朝柯蒂斯抬了抬下巴，“别愣着了，快跑啊！”杰克催促柯蒂斯。

两个人默契的一前一后，向二楼货梯那里奋力跑去，朗姆洛带着手下在后面紧追不放，“等他们开火的时候再跑！”柯蒂斯冲杰克喊，“知道！”杰克稳住枪身，又解决掉了一个朗姆洛身边的杀手。

朗姆洛心里直犯嘀咕：“那个鸡仔不是个新手吗，怎么一下子这么会打枪了？”他再不敢怠慢，集中精力瞄准前方的两人。

转眼手枪子弹耗尽，柯蒂斯用膝弯夹住枪身，单手换完弹匣之后和杰克说：“穿过餐厅！那里有门！”接着连开两枪击退了几个杀手。杰克点头，继续和朗姆洛那伙人周旋，柯蒂斯扛起角落的灭火器，用最快的速度拔掉保险，用力压下把手，然后用胶带紧紧缠住，手臂上的伤口由于动作太大撕裂开来，血流个不停，他也顾不上许多。

灭火器的烟尘渐渐弥漫开来，朗姆洛他们视线受阻，杰克和柯蒂斯趁此机会跑进了餐厅后面的消防通道。通道里灯光明亮，说明特警没有切断货梯的电源，是个好消息。

循着地图，柯蒂斯和杰克很快找到并钻进了货梯，杰克按下按钮，货梯门缓缓关上，两个人不敢松懈，一直举枪处在防备状态，防止有杀手突然出现。

就在货梯门即将关上的同时，一个黑影从旁侧窜出，一颗子弹“啪”地打在门上，把柯蒂斯和杰克吓了一跳，好在货梯门已经关闭，他们安全了。

“呼——”柯蒂斯和杰克长出一口气。“头儿，我已经和特警队打好招呼，你们从货梯出去之后会有人接应的。”山姆说。“好……”柯蒂斯这股劲松懈下来之后，才发现自己双腿发软，脑袋发晕，他硬撑着身子叮嘱杰克：“……把枪放下，等会门开之后，要举着手出去……”

杰克发现柯蒂斯摇摇晃晃站不稳，赶紧抱住了他：“Curtis！Curtis你怎么了……”柯蒂斯再也支撑不住，眼前一黑，晕了过去。

————

柯蒂斯慢慢睁开了眼。

映入眼帘的是一片刺眼的白，柯蒂斯眨了几下眼睛，角膜干涩得很，浑身上下酸疼得厉害。他费力地动了动手指，动作很小，却还是惊醒了一直在他病床边趴着的杰克。

杰克一下子弹了起来：“啊！怎么了……”他先是睡眼朦胧地环顾了一下四周，然后看向柯蒂斯，他愣了一下，不可置信地揉了揉眼睛，之后脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容：

“天啊！Curtis你终于醒了！你都睡了好几天了，担心死我了！”杰克双手紧紧包住柯蒂斯指头短短的肉手，豆大的泪珠眼看着就要从杰克的眼角滴落。

柯蒂斯就怕看到小家伙流眼泪，他赶紧转移话题：“停停停，你先把我扶起来。”

杰克小心翼翼地把枕头垫在柯蒂斯身后，把他扶了起来。“你怎么样？”柯蒂斯问杰克。

“我没事，好着呢！”杰克骄傲地挺了挺胸脯。其实那时候柯蒂斯失血有点严重，杰克神经高度紧张，看到柯蒂斯被抬上车之后就立刻晕倒在了地上。等杰克在医院醒来之后，就一直陪在昏迷的柯蒂斯身边。

“那冰雪之心呢？Rumlow抓到了没有？”柯蒂斯接着又问。

杰克摇摇头。当时杰克醒来之后，山姆告诉他，特警队还是慢了一步，让朗姆洛给逃了，“不过，冰雪之心不知道被谁给送回了神盾局。”杰克有些疑惑地说。

在枪战结束之后的第二天，神盾局收到了一份匿名快递，打开一看，冰雪之心被好好包裹着放在箱子里。神盾局的人面面相觑，最后也不知道到底是谁伪装成柯蒂斯的样子偷走了冰雪之心，又为什么把冰雪之心送回到神盾局。

后来警队前去围剿那处九头蛇秘密基地的时候，发现那里早已人去楼空，也没有其他更有价值的线索，加上冰雪之心已经找回，此案就算了结了。

————

在医院躺了三天之后，柯蒂斯就回家养伤了，杰克当然也跟着去了柯蒂斯的家照顾他，毕竟柯蒂斯手臂有伤不方便嘛。结果杰克第一次到柯蒂斯家里的时候，被眼前的一幕惊呆了：“你这家里也忒埋汰了吧？”

柯蒂斯耸耸肩：“有地方睡就得了，整那么干净干啥。”

杰克摇摇头，不行，实在是受不了，他立刻去附近的超市采购了一大包清洁用品回来，戴上橡胶手套，拿起抹布和清洁剂就开始喷喷抹抹。柯蒂斯站在一边看杰克一个人忙碌，自己有点不好意思，就想帮帮他。

“我自己可以！你身上有伤先休息！”开始的时候杰克是这么说的。

十分钟后。

“啊啊啊！”厨房里传来一声凄厉的惨叫，“Curtis你家里怎么有蟑螂啊啊啊啊快帮我弄死它啊啊啊啊！！！”

最后还是两个人齐心协力，把柯蒂斯的家彻底打扫了一遍。清扫完之后，杰克抹了一把头上的汗，严肃地对柯蒂斯说：“Curtis，我不管你以前怎么样，以后你必须要把个人卫生搞搞好！知不知道！”

柯蒂斯挠了挠头嘿嘿笑了笑：“好好好，你放心。”

————

又到了艰难的换药时刻。

雾气蒸腾的浴室里，柯蒂斯站在水池旁，杰克慢慢把纱布卷下来。

“疼不疼？”杰克边卷纱布边问，眼里满是担忧和心疼。

柯蒂斯笑：“没事，不疼。”

“没事没事，你老是说没事，都伤成这样了怎么会没事。”杰克看着柯蒂斯手臂上依旧恐怖的伤口，还有满是伤疤的身体，心里忽然难受得不行，声音颤抖中带了点哭腔。

柯蒂斯左手忽然搂住杰克的腰，用力往自己怀里一带，杰克脚下不稳，摔在了柯蒂斯身上，两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起。

“怎么不摸胸了，手感不好了吗？”柯蒂斯一脸坏笑地看着杰克，“你……”杰克脸憋得通红，说不出一句完整的话。

浴室里的温度越来越高，柯蒂斯的呼吸也越来越粗重，杰克明显感到柯蒂斯的性器越来越大，硬硬的顶着他的。杰克浑身热辣辣的，他盯着柯蒂斯近在咫尺的嘴唇，只想不顾一切地吻上去。

“哎疼疼疼！”柯蒂斯忽然龇牙咧嘴大叫起来，“哦哦不好意思！”杰克才发现自己的手不知道什么时候掐在了柯蒂斯的伤口上，他手忙脚乱地从柯蒂斯的怀里挣脱出来，赶紧看伤口有没有事。

“以后换药的时候不准这样！”杰克把柯蒂斯手臂上的伤口仔细用纱布缠好之后，佯装愤怒地瞪了柯蒂斯一眼。

“遵命！”柯蒂斯笑眯眯地看着杰克，心里乐开了花。

后来柯蒂斯发现了，只要自己抱着胳膊喊痛，杰克就不会逼着自己干这干那。“快去洗澡！” “我疼！” “好好那先不洗。” “快来换药！” “啊好痛！” “……那等会再换。”

之后几天，柯蒂斯的要求就更加“过分”了：“你喂我！” 杰克无语：“你左手不是可以吃饭吗？” “啊痛痛痛！” “好好好，张嘴，啊——”

“Jack，我感觉你好像我的妈妈哦，你来当我妈好不好？”柯蒂斯嘴里嚼着食物也不老实，一个劲地逗着杰克。

“我才不要当你妈！”杰克气得差点把勺子摔了。 “那要不当我的……”说到这，柯蒂斯忽然意识到，自己差点要把真实想法脱口而出，赶紧闭上了嘴。杰克也意识到了什么，脸渐渐泛起了红。

————

这天周末，杰克出门前好好打扮了一番，喷上了清新的香水。经过杰克几个月的悉心照顾，柯蒂斯的手臂已经好得差不多了。今天他破天荒地约杰克去公园散心。山姆之前还偷偷告诉杰克，柯蒂斯在谋划一个“大大的惊喜”。

杰克到了公园等了一会儿，就远远看到柯蒂斯在山姆的陪伴下走了过来，而且柯蒂斯看起来好像还有点……扭捏。

山姆笑着说：“我们头儿有话要对你讲，”然后就装模作样地抬头望天，“哎呀今天天气不错，我去那边买点咖啡哈！”走之前他用力拍了拍柯蒂斯的肩膀，凑过去对柯蒂斯说：“好好表现！”说完就一溜烟地跑了。

柯蒂斯的脸忽然红到了耳根，他两只手都背在身后，后面有窸窣的声音传来，杰克奇怪：“你手里拿着什么啊？”他的头探来探去，就是看不到柯蒂斯的背后。

柯蒂斯一下子从后面捧出来一大束玫瑰花。

杰克张大了嘴巴：“这是……”

“给你的。”柯蒂斯直接把花塞进了杰克的怀里，他的脸已经和这束娇艳的玫瑰花一样红了，还没等杰克缓过神来，另一只手又从背后拿出来一个精致的丝绒盒子，打开之后，两枚晶莹的钻石戒指躺在里面。

杰克瞪大了眼睛，一脸不可思议地看着柯蒂斯。

柯蒂斯磕磕巴巴地开口：“虽然我不太懂这个，可是我觉得吧，只有我自己选的才能够代表我的心意……珠宝店的人说这个戒指分男女什么的，我也分不清，你看你喜欢哪个就戴哪个，我……”柯蒂斯实在憋不出词了，他有点后悔，没有听山姆的话先演练一下就急吼吼地过来表白，“要不我再重新来一遍……”

杰克没给柯蒂斯重来一遍的机会，他赶紧把戒指都抢了过来，先随便给自己戴上一个，又把柯蒂斯的手拽过来，把另一个戒指也给他套上了，“不许反悔！”

柯蒂斯感动得不得了：“Jack……”

杰克忽然打断他：“你身上还有一块最值钱的宝石没有给我，我最想要那一块。”

“我身上？”柯蒂斯一脸懵逼，上下摸索，“没有啊，我就带了戒指和花……”

杰克上前一步，双手环住了柯蒂斯的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在了柯蒂斯的胸前。

“你……我……”柯蒂斯的脸一下子涨红了，瞪大眼睛结结巴巴说不出话来。

“这块宝石成色不错，”杰克悠悠开口，他把耳朵贴在了柯蒂斯的左胸，听着柯蒂斯响如擂鼓的心跳声，“我要定了。”

杰克从柯蒂斯怀里抬起头，亮闪闪的蓝绿色眼睛盯着柯蒂斯，撒娇着问道：“你给不给我？”

柯蒂斯再也忍不住，把自己的嘴唇狠狠印在了杰克湿漉漉的唇瓣上。

两个人的手上，晶莹的钻石在阳光下闪闪发亮。

（山姆此时拎着咖啡站在街边，带着墨镜，默默地边吸溜咖啡边吃着狗粮。）

end


	7. 搞笑番外

1.

“哗啦啦——”海浪规律地拍打在沙滩上，冲刷着杰克的脚踝。

“Curtis快看！好美啊！”杰克拉着柯蒂斯兴奋地指着落日，余晖把海面染成了橘红，波浪浅涌，沙滩细软，此情此景，浪漫至极。

两个人沿着沙滩慢慢散步。“你以前看过海吗？”柯蒂斯问杰克。

“我小时候一直待在大宅子里，从没有见过海。后来上学之后，和朋友在海边野营，才第一次看到海。”杰克说。

“那你觉得，哪一次看海你最开心？”柯蒂斯又问。

“当然是这次啦！和你一起看海最开心！”杰克笑嘻嘻地说，“你呢？”

柯蒂斯忽然停下脚步想了想，看着杰克的眼睛，非常郑重地说：“这次，还有以后和你的每一次看海，都会是我最开心，最难忘的时光。”

杰克深深沉醉在柯蒂斯那多情的眼神中，心想：“哦我的上帝啊，这个男人真的绝了，长得这么完美，说起情话来也是该死的迷人。”感觉到自己的脸在慢慢地燃烧起来，杰克慌忙错开眼神，低头拉着柯蒂斯的手向前走去，“那个……天快黑了，咱们回去吧。”

沙滩离岸边还有一段距离，杰克有点走不动了，步伐渐渐慢了下来，柯蒂斯察觉到之后，蹲下了身：“上来。”

杰克有点不好意思：“我太重了，没事的……”话是这么说，身体却很诚实地趴在了柯蒂斯的背上。

柯蒂斯背着杰克向岸边走去，他的背厚实宽阔，稳稳地托着杰克。走了一会儿，杰克还是有点心疼柯蒂斯：“要不你把我放下来吧，我太沉了。”

柯蒂斯忽然就严肃了起来，他想了一会儿说：“不！我没有这样觉得，当你在我背上的时候，我感觉到自己的空荡荡、轻飘飘的心都被填满了，只有你在我怀里的时候，我才会觉得生命充满了意义……”

一阵相当尴尬的沉默之后，杰克挑眉：“刚才我就觉得不对，你今天说了很多不太像是你会说的话，Curtis。”

柯蒂斯耳朵红了，他坦白道：“好吧，这是Sam教我的，他说这样可以增加我们两个人之间的情、情趣……”柯蒂斯的声音越来越小，脸也越来越红，“你是不是也觉得这些话好奇怪？以后我不说了……”

“别别别！”杰克搂紧了柯蒂斯的脖子，“我很喜欢，喜欢极了，你以后每天都要对我讲这些话，不准重样，不然我会惩罚你！”

柯蒂斯慌了：“好好好，我会把那些话都背下来每天对你说的，”接着他又小心翼翼地问：“那我哪天要是忘了的话，会有什么惩罚啊？”

杰克在他耳边轻轻地说：“罚你和我在床上运动，一晚上不准睡觉！”

2.

山姆自诩为杰克和柯蒂斯的“媒人”，他已经不止一次地和柯蒂斯开玩笑：“头儿，你们什么时候请我吃顿饭啊？”

柯蒂斯每次都只是嘴里敷衍地答应着，却一点也没见行动，时间长了，连山姆都要忘了请客吃饭这回事了。

不过这天，杰克给山姆打电话，邀请他周末去柯蒂斯家里吃饭。这下倒把山姆吓了一跳：“去头儿家？那是谁做饭？不会是头儿吧？”

山姆这么问是有原因的，之前警局里烧烤聚餐的时候，柯蒂斯非要说自己对做饭这方面“深有研究”，自告奋勇地承担了烤串的任务，结果那天所有人都是饿着肚子回的家。

“哎呀放心！我掌厨，绝对让你吃完这一顿还想下一顿！”杰克拍着胸脯向山姆保证。

周末到了，山姆如约来到了柯蒂斯家。刚一进门，山姆就闻到了一股诱人的香味：“哇，什么味道，这么香！”

围着小熊围裙的杰克调皮一笑：“保密！等会你就知道啦！”说完就又跑进厨房，和柯蒂斯不知道在捣鼓些什么。

山姆对这俩小夫夫的腻腻歪歪其实也没啥兴趣，他在沙发里找了个舒服的姿势，打开电视看起了球赛。

“做好啦！”不一会功夫，桌子上就摆满了各种美食。“这么丰盛！”阿毛赞口不绝，“看起来卖相不错诶！”心想就是不知道吃起来怎么样。

山姆叉起一块牛排，一口下去：“嗯！这味道真的不错！”又吃了一口什锦菜，“哇这个更好吃！”他刚准备掰下中间盘子里烤鸡的大鸡腿，就被柯蒂斯一勺子敲在手上：“鸡腿Jack喜欢吃！”杰克赶忙打圆场：“Sam是客人！你真是的！”说完瞪了柯蒂斯一眼。柯蒂斯一看没把老婆哄高兴还惹老婆生气了，心里有点委屈巴巴的。

山姆肚子还没填饱，又被塞了一嘴狗粮。

“怎么样？这些都是Curtis做的，好吃吧！”吃到一半，杰克对山姆说。

山姆惊得眼珠子差点掉出来：“头儿怎么变得这么厉害？”

杰克得意洋洋地说：“我家Curtis就是这么聪明！”

吃完饭，趁柯蒂斯洗碗的时候，山姆悄悄问杰克：“你到底是怎么调教我们头儿的？”

杰克拍拍山姆的肩膀说：“秘诀就是一个字：夸！刚开始他做的饭我是一口也吃不下去，但我就是夸好吃，看看现在，还不是练出来了！所以说，要想自己不做饭，那就必须要提高自己的演技！”

山姆伸出大拇指，称赞杰克：“高！这招实在是高！”但他转念一想，女朋友最近一直在夸自己做的饭特别好吃，会不会是……

3.

“Curtis……Curtis……你怎么了？……”杰克的声音在柯蒂斯的耳边越来越清晰。

柯蒂斯慢慢醒来，他一时不知道自己身处何方，“啊……头好疼……”他有点难受地捂着脑袋。

杰克紧张地问：“怎么了怎么了？刚才你就在说梦话，你看，”他用手摸了一下柯蒂斯的脑门：“又出了这么多汗，感冒了可怎么办？”杰克赶紧把被子好好掖了掖，让柯蒂斯趴在自己怀里，“你身体好冷，是做噩梦了吗？”

柯蒂斯闷闷地说：“嗯，我好像梦到我在一个走廊里跑，怎么跑都跑不到头，周围都是门，打也打不开，我气得不行，就使劲撞门，结果门撞开之后我就倒在地上摔到头了。头好疼！疼得快要爆炸了！呜呜呜Jack帮我揉揉……”柯蒂斯在杰克怀里哼哼唧唧，耍无赖地求抱抱。

“哦哦好，我给你揉揉。”杰克轻轻揉着柯蒂斯的脑袋，像哄小孩一样哄着他。在杰克的怀里缓了一会儿之后，柯蒂斯的嘴又开始不安分起来，他伸出舌头舔舐着杰克的乳房，不时噘嘴吮吸啃咬着杰克娇嫩的乳头，同时手指伸进杰克的嫩穴不断地抽插扩张，不一会儿杰克就一下子挺起腰射了出来，软穴紧紧包裹住柯蒂斯的手指，腿根不住地颤抖着。

“啊……你轻点……哈……”杰克无奈，一起生活了这么长时间，柯蒂斯在对杰克身体的探索上总是有着永无止境的好奇心，而他也总是能用最快速度找到杰克的敏感点，然后一击即中。

“Jack……我上面的头清醒多了，但是下面的头开始不好受了，你要帮帮我~”柯蒂斯坏心眼的用已经抬头的性器顶了顶杰克还在流水的嫩穴，一脸不怀好意地说。

“……好。”杰克已经困到不行，可还是任由柯蒂斯像只大哈巴狗似的在他的身上拱来拱去。他认命地捂住脸，心想：这辈子算是栽在这只大哈巴狗身上了。

end


	8. 剧情番外

一次剧烈运动完毕，杰克在床上回味着高潮之后的余韵，把玩起了手上的戒指。

“你是怎么买的戒指啊，这尺寸大了这么多。”杰克转了转戒指。柯蒂斯不好意思地说：“我当时不懂要先量尺寸，就全按照我的尺寸买了。”

“傻瓜！”杰克扑哧一笑，他拽过柯蒂斯的手，把他手上的戒指拿了下来，“你的戒指也给我，等我拿到店里好好改一下。”

几天之后，杰克把新做好的戒指给了柯蒂斯。镶嵌钻石的指环做成了蝴蝶翅膀的形状，在指环内侧杰克刻上了两个人的名字，还用细细的链子穿了起来，“你出任务不方便戴戒指，挂在脖子上会好一点。”

柯蒂斯特别喜欢小家伙的细心，他“叭”地猛亲了杰克的脸一口：“我爱你Jack！”接着他发现链子上还坠着一块红到滴血的石头，便问杰克：“这是什么？”

杰克有点闪烁其词：“额……我觉得这块红宝石很衬你的肤色，就镶在这上面啦……过来我给你戴上！”他双臂环过柯蒂斯的脖子，把链子戴了上去。

戴好之后，杰克顺势搂住了柯蒂斯的脖子，轻声念叨着：“答应我，要好好活着，保护好自己，我会在家里等着你……”

杰克说了谎，那块石头其实不是红宝石。

————

时间倒回到两天前。

珠宝店里，杰克正趴在柜台上，继续啃着晦涩难懂的专业书，一个男人推门走了进来。

“你好……”杰克一抬头，剩下的话就噎回了肚子里。

“这个人怎么和我长得那么像？！”杰克心想，这个男人除了一头柔顺的及肩长卷发，和一脸络腮胡，简直长得和自己一模一样。

“你好，我叫James Buchanan Barnes。”巴基眼角弯弯，向杰克做了自我介绍。

“好熟的名字……”杰克总觉得自己在哪里听说过这个名字，忽然灵光一闪，“啊，你是美国队长的……”

“是的，”巴基点头，“Steve托我来给你个东西。”

“是Steve Rogers？美国队长？可他不是死了吗？”杰克下巴都要惊掉了，美国队长在还回无限宝石之后没过多长时间就寿终正寝，这已经是人尽皆知的事情，“他怎么会给我东西？”

巴基无奈摇摇头：“那个还完宝石变老之后回来的人不是Steve，真正的Steve一直和我在一起。”他举起戴着手套的左手，无名指那里有一个光芒闪耀的钻戒。

“哦……”杰克有点懵懵的，这段时间他经历的事实在有点多，他想等过段时间一定要好好理一下自己的脑子。

“是不是觉得我和你长得很像？”巴基看杰克一直皱着眉头盯着他，心里有点好笑。

“嗯，确实很像，这是怎么回事？难道我们之间有血缘关系？”杰克瞎猜道。

“因为，我就是你，只不过我们处在不同的平行空间。”巴基上前一步，冲杰克眨了下眼睛。

“在宇宙中有很多平行空间，而每个平行空间都是由现实世界衍生出来的，只要现实世界里两个人的心灵联结足够强大，就可以创造出无数个平行空间。”巴基耐心地向杰克解释，“你和Curtis，还有我和Steve，都是现实世界里的Chris和Sebastian所创造出来的。还有和你们长得一模一样的两个人处在其他的平行空间，他们注定都会相爱。而空间宝石在每个平行空间里都有一个，这就是给他们创造相遇机会的一把钥匙。”

“等等！”杰克打断了巴基的话，“我所在的世界是平行空间？”

“也可以说是现实世界的一个分支，”巴基歪着脑袋思考了一下，“所有空间都在同一宇宙中，所以严格来说，所有的平行空间都是现实空间。”

“你和柯蒂斯的情况有点特殊，”巴基接着说，“我还没来得及用你们的空间宝石把相遇机会安排好，你们就因为我和Steve的空间宝石——也就是冰雪之心相遇了，不过也好，只要你们在一起了，这块石头也算是完成了它的使命。它本就是属于你们，所以现在也要物归原主。”说着，巴基拿出一块和冰雪之心一样大小的立方体石头，放到了杰克面前。

“原来是这样……”听完之后，杰克还是有点担心，“那如果现实世界里那两个人的联结断掉了怎么办？”

巴基眼神稍微躲闪了一下，之后笑了笑安慰杰克：“没事的，平行空间只要创造出来就会一直存在，相对来说比较稳定。”

“对了，这块空间宝石还有一个额外的特殊功能，”巴基一拍脑袋，忽然想了起来，“只要把你的血滴在宝石上，再让Curtis随身携带，你就可以随时随地知道Curtis心里在想什么。”

这么神奇？杰克一脸怀疑地看着巴基。

“你可以不信，不过，只需要滴几滴血就可以知道你心爱之人的内心世界，为什么不试一下呢？”巴基坦然回视着杰克，调皮地一笑，“好啦，任务完成，那我就先走啦。”说完巴基就走出了珠宝店。

巴基前脚刚走，杰克就立刻伸手把空间宝石拿过来，用随身携带的小刀割开自己的手指，挤出几滴血滴在上面。

鲜红的血滴刚接触到宝石，立刻就被它吸收了进去，透明的宝石立刻变得殷红似血，闪耀着朦胧的红色荧光。

杰克盯着宝石思考了一下，转身朝暗室走去，不一会儿，暗室里传出了切割和打磨的声音。

————

杰克窝在柯蒂斯的怀里，黏黏糊糊地说：“你一定要永远爱我，不准丢下我。”

柯蒂斯点头，他紧紧抱着杰克，所以没有看到趴在他肩头上的杰克嘴边露出了一丝若有若无的笑意。

他真的听到了柯蒂斯内心的声音：我会永远爱你的，Jack。

那颗红色的“宝石”在柯蒂斯的胸前诡异地闪了几下红光，然后又恢复如常。

在一起只是个开始，后面的路还长着呢。

end


End file.
